Conventional medical and surgical procedures routinely involve the use of surgical tools and instruments which allow surgeons to approach and manipulate surgical sites. By way of non-limiting example, rotary instruments such as handheld drills are commonly utilized in connection with orthopedic procedures to address various musculoskeletal conditions, such as trauma, sports injuries, degenerative diseases, joint reconstruction, and the like. In procedures where handheld drills or similar surgical instruments are employed, rotational torque selectively generated by an actuator (e.g., an electric motor) is used to rotate a releasably-attachable drill bit at different speeds. Drill bits utilized in connection with medical and surgical procedures are typically realized as single-use components that are replaced between procedures.
While handheld surgical instruments and drill bits are routinely utilized to assist in the performance of a variety of different types of medical and/or surgical procedures, there is a need in the art to continuously improve such drill bits and handheld surgical instruments.